yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
MINIMAP
'MINIMAP Overview' The mini-map gives you an overview of the region in which you are located. It shows the region and people and objects in it. You can use your mouse scroll wheel to zoom in and out. Press and hold shift, then left click to pan the view around. If you click and drag the lower right corner, you can resize it. The mouse cursor is a small cross hair, superimposed on a circle. The color, opacity and size of this circle can be changed, in Preference→ Colors -> Colors -> Minimap → Pick Radius. Symbols The mini map contains color coded symbols, as follows: Yellow dot in the center: That's you! Cone of light: This comes from the yellow dot; it shows which direction you're facing and your field of vision. Yellow dots: Yellow dots represent nearby friends. Grey dots: Grey dots represents residents that you have blocked/muted. Blue dots: Blue dots represents YSLife residents. Green dots: Green dots represent other Residents of YSLife NOTE: the colors of these dots may be changed in Preferences → Colors -> Minimap. Avatar dots change shape depending on their height relative to yours: Round dot: An avatar at about the same height as your camera viewpoint; for example, if you're standing next to them. ^ - An avatar above your camera position. They may be flying, or in a very high building. v - An avatar below your camera position. This may also show if the avatar is over 1,000m. + - Height unknown. Dark gray blocks: '''These are objects owned by others. '''Cyan blocks: These are objects you own in the area. Fuchsia blocks: '''These are objects deeded to (owned by) a group you're in. '''Pale Orange blocks: '''Scripted objects. '''Dark orange: '''Temp on rez objects. '''Red blocks: Physical objects. Tiled dark blue: These are areas beyond your vision. You can see them by moving closer, or increase your draw distance in the Graphic tab of the Preferences window. Red areas: 'The Mini-Map turns red if the Region is offline or your viewer has lost its connection. '''Customization of MiniMap ' Some of the above are not enabeld by default. Right click the mini map, and enable as desired in the Show sub-menu. '''Menu If you mouse over an avatar symbol, you will get a hover tip showing the avatar's name and distance from you. Clicking the orange (i) allows you to view their profile. Right clicking on the map opens a menu: World menu Zoom Close/Medium/Far/Default: A quick way to change the map zoom level. Show: '''Shows a list of what you want to show on the minimap. '''Rotate Map: Enabling this makes the map rotate, keeping your field of view directed upward. Otherwise, the map will be oriented North, and your field of view will change on the map as you move and turn. Auto Center: If enabled, the minimap will keep your avatar at the cenetr of the window. Chat Distance Ring: If enabled, draws rings showing your change range limit (20m) and shout range limit (200m). Place Profile: '''Opens the Place profile window, showing infomation about the parcel. '''World Map: Opens the World Map for the region. Avatar Menu If you right click on an avatar, the menu will have more options: Profile: Opens the person's profile. Cam: Allows you to cam on the avatar - assuming parcel privacy allows it. (Parcel privacy is set in About Land → Options) Mark: Allows you to color the specific avatar's dot differently. More options: Add Friend: Offers friendship. Add to Set: adds the person to a contact set. Remove Friend: Remove the person from your friends list (if they are a friend). IM: Start an IM conversation Call: Initiates a voice call Map: Shows the person on the world map, if they have granted you map rights. Share: Allows you to share inventory items with the person. Pay: Opens a pay window, so you can pay HY$. Offer teleport: Sends a teleport invite. Request teleport: Sends a message asking that the person send you a teleport. Teleport To: Directly teleport to the person. Invite to Group: Allows you to send a group invitation. Get Script Info: Gets information on the running scripts the person is wearing. Block/Unblock: Blocks (mutes) the person - or reverses this. Report: Opens the Abuse Report window. Derender: Temporarily Derender. Derender + Blacklist: Permanent derender. Start Tracking: Enables tracking avatars by drawing a beacon. Stop Tracking: If you have a red beacon active, this will clear it. Category:Viewer Category:Minimap Category:World Category:Avatar Category:Objects